Geographically distributed storage systems are used in the current technologies to store files or data by the clients due to the high end-to-end performance and reliability. To use these geographically distributed storage systems, existing technologies use erasure coding techniques. With erasure coding the data is divided into numerous data fragments and parity fragments are created. These data fragments and the created parity fragments are then distributed across geographically distributed storage systems.
However, while distributing the data fragments and parity fragments, prior technologies fails to properly address issues, such as the failure of storage systems, inefficiencies during ingestion, retrieval and repair of the data, and issues with parity fragments. Since these prior technology fail to address these issues, the storage systems are not as efficient as they could be resulting in utilization of a higher number of input/output resources. Additionally, because of these inefficiencies, client devices experience unnecessary delay while performing basic operations, such as ingesting data into the geographically distributed storage systems.